


亲密关系 5

by Squirrelled



Series: 亲密关系 [2]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrelled/pseuds/Squirrelled
Relationships: all也, 嘉也
Series: 亲密关系 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638250
Kudos: 9





	亲密关系 5

Chapter 5

OOC

all也

嘉也

Warning*双性

女装&异物放入

刘也出来以后就看见焉栩嘉坐在沙发上看手机，茶几上放了个小巧的翻糖蛋糕，上面用翻糖做了个小小的月亮和一只小狐狸。他看焉栩嘉没抬头就走到床边自觉地开始换衣服，衣服是按他的尺码买的，穿女装的感觉让他既羞耻又兴奋，等到穿的差不多了，他前面已经半硬了，撑的女士蕾丝内裤的蕾丝边勒的他有些难受。

“我第一次见你之后，就想看你穿上这身衣服了。” 刘也正摆弄短裙的扣子，被焉栩嘉突然出声吓了一跳，焉栩嘉拉着刘也坐到床上，刘也穿着套装里的黑色大腿袜，刚好袜子边缘和短裙裙摆中间露出刘也白嫩肉感的大腿根，把他原本就又细又长的腿衬的色情又禁欲。焉栩嘉顺着大腿袜从刘也纤细的脚踝一路摸到裸露着的大腿根，他常年练舞但又裹得严实，身上的皮肤滑腻又有弹性，焉栩嘉的手在裙摆处流连了一会儿就探进了裙摆下方，中指隔着牛奶丝布料轻轻的搔挠刘也腿间的柔软的细缝。

刘也难耐的哼了一声，焉栩嘉听见以后轻笑了一下，很快又转移了阵地，他让刘也把上衣撩上去露出乳头，“我想吃你的奶，姐姐。” 焉栩嘉的声音又沉又苏，像是带有重量一样碾过刘也神经，他听话的撩起衣服，但又觉得害羞，像是被胁迫的无辜少女一样露出胸前粉嫩的乳头，焉栩嘉先是用两只手的拇指去摁揉两颗已经硬起来的乳头，把它们摁到粉色的乳晕里，又用拇指和食指一起揉捏，刘也爽的开始小声发出呻吟，两条腿也忍不住夹起来来回动作。

“想让我怎么样，嗯？” 刘也被焉栩嘉玩乳头玩得爽的头皮发麻，他几乎没过脑子的就说 “想让你舔我，求你…” 焉栩嘉从善如流的就俯身开始吸舔刘也的乳头，又是嘬又是舔的，刘也爽的抓不住衣服，两只手抱着焉栩嘉在他胸口前的脑袋，下意识的轻轻拉扯他的头发。焉栩嘉手探到裙摆下一摸，刘也早就湿的把内裤都浸透了，他索性把刘也的内裤拉了下来，把手指伸进去戳刺，手指来回搅动刘也女穴滑嫩的内壁，刘也上下都被刺激，爽的腿紧紧夹住焉栩嘉的手，嘴里哼哼着让焉栩嘉快一点慢一点。

焉栩嘉在刘也快高潮的时候突然放开了他，毕竟刚刚刘也才在浴室里高潮过一次，他轻轻推开刘也忍不住黏上来的身体，“撩好你的衣服，我要肏你的奶子。”饶是刘也已经爽的迷迷糊糊没脸没皮的面对这样的命令他也有点害羞，他心里一边骂焉栩嘉是变态一边听话的撩好了衣服，因为心里隐隐的兴奋和紧张他穿着大腿袜的腿忍不住轻轻来回摆动，焉栩嘉觉得他现在看上去就像是AV里被胁迫的可怜少女。

焉栩嘉撩开浴袍把已经硬的发烫的性器在刘也的脸颊上拍了两下，刘也乖乖的跟上去含住，舌头卷住龟头把焉栩嘉渗出的咸腥液体都舔了进去，焉栩嘉享受了一会儿刘也口腔的温暖，赞许的拍了拍他的脸就把已经被舔的湿漉漉的鸡巴抽了出来，他让刘也半躺下去撩好衣服，用龟头去戳刘也还硬挺着的乳头，把上面湿漉漉的口水还有分泌的液体都蹭了上去，刘也爽的头脑发昏，下面也湿的一塌糊涂，再也受不了焉栩嘉花样繁多的玩法，他拉住焉栩嘉的手求他：“你什么时候才能操我呀？”

焉栩嘉一愣，然后忍不住笑了，他看刘也已经被情欲弄得七荤八素神志不清，但他为今天准备的重要道具还没用呢，他从茶几上拿了那个小的翻糖蛋糕给刘也看，摸着刘也的脸给他讲：“你看，这个小狐狸就是你，这个月亮也是你，” 刚刚的快感已经过去一会儿了，刘也稍微清醒了过来却又被焉栩嘉的话弄得迷糊，“今天是我生日呢，我去年第一次见你就是我生日，翟潇闻带你来我生日会，我喊你们一起吃蛋糕，” 焉栩嘉边说边把蛋糕上的奶油抹在刘也的乳头上、他的脸上和他的嘴唇上，刘也伸出舌头乖巧的把蛋糕舔了进去等着焉栩嘉下一步的动作，“对，就是这样，你当时吃蛋糕的样子好可爱，我当时就想，下次生日我要看你上面和下面的嘴都吃蛋糕给我看。” 说完就把沾着奶油的手伸进了刘也的裙底，奶油一进去就被炙热的内壁融化了，焉栩嘉撩开裙底看刘也的小穴害羞的轻微收缩，配上残留在外面的白色奶油显得额外色情。

焉栩嘉终于忍不下去真刀真枪的肏了进去，刚一进去那种被完全包裹的快感和满足感让他爽到了天灵盖，比他之前想象的还要爽，因为他肏进来的突然，又粗的跟驴屌一样，刘也虽然已经湿的滑腻但也觉得又痛又涨，眼泪一下就出来了，嘴里一会儿喊太大了一会儿疼死了还下意识的手脚并用去推拒焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉虽然自诩有点奇怪的性癖，但他觉得起码他是没有犯罪倾向的，可看着刘也现在像是被他强奸的样子，他到有了种奇异且强烈的快感。于是他不管不顾的就开始死命抽插，鸡巴整根拔出来肏进去，刘也越哭他越兴奋。

还好刘也没一会儿就被肏开了，爽的甚至像小动物一样轻轻的抱着焉栩嘉的肩膀又咬又舔，两个人的体温把穴里的奶油蒸发开，屋里都是淡淡的椰奶香。刘也开始喊着主人求饶，焉栩嘉一声不吭的继续顶弄，每一次龟头都刮过宫口，他想刘也真的是太好操了，里面又湿又软又紧，想就这样把鸡巴一直埋在里面。勾着他腰的腿还穿着大腿袜，袜口因为刘也来回蹬踹有点往下滑，露出的大腿更显色情，他揉了两把白嫩的大腿根拉着刘也坐了起来。

刘也坐起来以后短裙就遮了下来，长度短但也能堪堪遮住俩人结合的部分，刘也翘起来的前端把短裙顶起来一块，刘也早就没了力气自己动，焉栩嘉抱着刘也顶弄，又掀开刘也的上衣去舔奶，还不停的用低音炮和刘也说荤话，“以后我们就像这样，我抱着你给你补习英语，但其实你下面早就被我肏的流水了，” 焉栩嘉从下面摸了一把然后伸上来给刘也看，整个手掌都泛着水光，他把手伸过去让刘也舔干净，这个体位顶的深，刘也被插的子宫都发麻，他把焉栩嘉的手拉到胸前让焉栩嘉给他摸一摸，焉栩嘉直接低头含了上去，轻轻咬着刘也乳头继续说，“学一句插一下，操到你学会为止。” 刘也就这样被刺激的前面和下面同时高潮了，喷的床单都湿了一片。

高潮的内壁绞住焉栩嘉，这是他前所未有经历过的快感，他捧着刘也的脸和他接吻，性器又快又狠的操进刘也高潮余韵的小穴，唇齿交缠间焉栩嘉射在了刘也里面。

刘也轻轻的挣开焉栩嘉捧着他脸的手，小小声的说了一句：“生日快乐呀。”

焉栩嘉抱着刘也去洗澡的时候想起刚刚那一瞬间他像是被吸进了黑洞，舌头打结，直到刘也睡过去了他也没想到说什么。

他想刘也真的是物超所值，他一点也不介意下次多打点钱。


End file.
